


Холст для твоих картин...

by Pandorra



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, may be a bit of fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: Одна из ночей в Башне Кои и то, чем Лань Си Чэнь и Цзинь Гуан Яо могли там заниматься. Или "благословите, Боги, тех гостей, которые дарят нужные и правильные дары".





	Холст для твоих картин...

В Башне Кои царила тишина. С наступлением ночи смолкла суета в резиденции самого прославленного ордена, слуги загасили фонари, стража заняла свои посты. И только в личном павильоне Лянь Фан Цзуня Цзинь Гуан Яо – Цветущем Саду – в одной из комнат был виден слабый свет. Никого бы это не удивило, все знали, что Лянь Фан Цзунь часто работает по ночам, а тем более в эти дни, когда у него гостил второй названный брат – Цзэ У Цзюнь. Одна из комнат Цветущего сада была отдана под спальню и обставлена с комфортом и изяществом – здесь Цзинь Гуан Яо проводил большую часть своих ночей, особенно после гибели сына.   
Отведённые Цзе у Цзюню покои находились здесь же, в Цветущем Саду. Будучи радушным хозяином и заботливым младшим братом, Цзинь Гуан Яо не хотел, чтобы суета и распорядок главного дома мешали Цзэ У Цзюню совершать привычные ритуалы в привычное для него время: сон, медитации, игра на сяо.   
Этой ночью свет горел именно в спальне Лян Фан Цзуня. Цзинь Гуан Яо и Лань Си Чэнь оба были там.  
\- Эрге… щекотно, - рассмеялся Цзинь Гуан Яо.  
\- Мне прекратить? – спросил Лань Си Чэнь.  
\- Нет!   
Цзинь Гуан Яо лежал на кровати на животе с обнажённой спиной, перекинув распущенные волосы на грудь. Лань Си Чэнь, одетый в простой халат, сидел рядом с ним. Он всё ещё не распустил свою причёску, а лоб привычно стягивала лента. Си Чэнь сосредоточено водил тонкой кистью по спине Цзинь Гуан Яо, изредка обмакивая её в пасту из хны, стоящую рядом на столике. Си Чэнь рисовал, полностью погрузившись в работу.  
Идея, захватившая его в этот момент, была немного ошарашивающей и будоражащей неожиданностью ещё несколько часов назад.   
Когда ранним утром Цзэ У Цзюнь прибыл в Башню Кои, привычно радушную и гостеприимную, Цзинь Гуан Яо вышел встретить названного брата прямо к воротам. Он шёл стремительно, а утреннее солнце освещало его золотые одежды, заставляя нити вышивки слегка искрить, отчего пион на груди действительно сиял. Цзинь Гуан Яо улыбался Цзэ У Цзюню по-особенному, всем своим существом: губами, глазами, сердцем, а Лань Си Чэнь думал о том, что «сиянию средь снегов» улыбка А-Яо придаёт совсем новый смысл – теплота пиона, способная растопить снег и принести весну. Весеннее солнце его души – Си Чэнь хотел бы нарисовать это когда-нибудь.  
\- Приветствую, эрге! – Цзинь Гуан Яо взял его под руку, и они вместе направились к лестнице, ведущей в главный дом, по пути раскланиваясь и кивая прочим представителям клана Цзинь и гостям Башни Кои. – Сегодня я особенно ждал тебя: у меня есть одна просьба, которую мне не терпится тебе озвучить.  
\- И что же это за просьба? – вернув Гуан Яо улыбку, спросил Лань Си Чэнь.  
\- Смею предполагать, оригинальная и удачная. Я же лишь могу скромно надеяться, что эрге захочет удовлетворить её.  
Они ступили на лестницу.  
\- Так ты мне расскажешь? – Лань Си Чэнь догадывался, что именно предмет разговора подарил А-Яо такое радостное настроение этим утром.  
\- Позже, - отозвался Гуан Яо. – Сегодня вечером я обязательно посвящу тебя в детали. Пока же расскажу, что вчера меня навестили заклинатели клана Чо. Обычные церемонии и немного просьб об одолжении. Но вместе с тем они преподнесли клану Цзинь несколько даров. Заклинатели Чо много путешествовали в последнее время. В числе прочих подарков есть то, что, как мне кажется, ты оценишь: краска из листьев хинного дерева, невероятно стойкая.  
Лань Си Чэнь с удивлением посмотрел на Гуан Яо:  
\- Так ты хочешь попросить меня о картине? Или росписи?  
\- Что-то в этом роде, - таинственно кивнул Гуан Яо. – Но подожди до вечера, эрге, тогда я расскажу детали.  
Они уже подходили к обеденной зале. Лань Си Чэнь покачал головой.  
\- А-Яо, я слишком давно тебя знаю. Ты рассказал всё это специально, чтобы подразнить меня, и напустил таинственности, чтобы я весь день строил догадки.  
Цзинь Гуан Яо рассмеялся и медленно, словно нехотя, отстранился:  
\- Я не смел бы и думать о том, чтобы дразнить тебя, эрге. Однако теперь ты, надеюсь, будешь думать о вещах более приятных, чем заботы твоего клана. Согласись, иногда полезно занять голову более лёгкими мыслями, да?  
Тем же вечером Лань Си Чэнь вошёл в покои Гуан Яо в Цветущем Саду. По комнате распространялись ароматы иланг-иланга и пачули из расставленных курильниц. Хозяин встретил его, одетый лишь в лёгкие штаны для сна и халат. С длинными, свободно спадающими волосами, без своей неизменной шапочки и киноварной точки на лбу он больше напоминал Лань Си Чэню юного и лёгкого Мэн Яо, чем Лянь Фан Цзуня. Тогда его волосы были гораздо короче, а одежды бедны, но взгляд был… чище, а улыбка – беззаботней. И одновременно с тем между ними была пропасть.   
\- Эрге! Проходи, - Гуан Яо указал ему на кресло, а сам в это время поставил на стол ларец. – Вот и краска, о которой я говорил.  
Лань Си Чэнь опустился в кресло и взял одну из баночек. Рисовать краской из листьев хны ему ещё не доводилось, но он слышал о ней.   
\- Говорят, что в некоторых странах невесты расписывают своё лицо и тело этой краской, рисуя узоры, полные определённого смысла, - сказал Лань Си Чэнь. – Не уверен, что рисовать ею на бумаге будет удачной идеей.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты рисовал на бумаге, - Гуан Яо даже покачал головой. Затем, всё ещё не отворачиваясь от Си Чэня, сделал несколько шагов назад, в сторону кровати, развязал халат и спустил его с плеч. – Я хочу, чтобы ты рисовал на мне.  
Сказав это, Гуан Яо повернулся, открывая гладкую белую спину, и лёг на кровать на живот.  
\- Ну же, эрге, выполни мою просьбу, прошу тебя.  
Лань Си Чэнь на миг ошарашено замер, представляя себе, как будет водить кистью по такому «холсту»:  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я рисовал? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Всё, что угодно. То, что придёт тебе в голову, эрге. Удиви меня.  
Лань Си Чэнь медленно встал, подошёл к кровати и легко коснулся кожи Гуан Яо, почти невесомо проведя по ней пальцами. А-Яо замер и задержал дыхание. Лань Си Чэнь какое-то время просто водил рукой по спине Гуан Яо, касался лопаток, очерчивал выступающие позвонки, поднимался вдоль них к основанию шеи, а затем снова вниз по спине почти до поясницы. Тело А-Яо было худым, крепким и, Лань Си Чэнь прекрасно это знал, гибким, подобно своему мечу Хэнь Шену. Когда он вот так напрягался под прикосновениями и задерживал дыхание, под кожей проступали мышцы – результат усиленного труда в юности, когда Мэн Яо брался за самую разную работу, и заклинательских тренировок.   
Лань Си Чэнь приступил к работе.   
Тонкая кисть запорхала по коже, и когда задевала особенно чувствительные точки, - например, под лопаткой, у основания шеи или с нажимом проходилась вдоль позвоночника, - сердце Гуан Яо сбивалось с ритма. Он положил голову на сложенные перед собой руки и иногда вынужден был кусать себя за ладонь, ловя чувственные прикосновения кисти и представляя, как Лань Си Чэнь рассматривает его спину, как сосредоточенно его лицо.  
\- Эрге, ты скажешь мне, что рисуешь? –с улыбкой поинтересовался Гуан Яо, старясь отвлечься.   
\- Нет, - Лань Си Чэнь покачал головой, хотя А-Яо не мог его видеть. – Ты сам просил удивить тебя. Потерпи. Я и так считаю, что затея не самая лучшая.  
\- Почему? Кто увидит меня без одежды, кроме тебя?  
Лань Си Чэнь на миг замер:  
\- Достопочтенная Цинь Су…  
\- … проводит свои ночи без меня вот уже много лет, я говорил тебе, - мягко закончил Гуан Яо, слегка повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Лань Си Чэню. – Никто, кроме тебя, не видит меня без одежды, эрге. Это та правда, которую я готов подтвердить хоть клеймом со знаком твоего клана на своей груди. У Вэнь Жо Ханя были такие тавро, знаешь…  
\- Замолчи! – Лань Си Чэнь потряс головой. – Я слишком хорошо знаю про тавро клана Вэнь, я никак не могу найти способ свети такое с груди моего брата! И вот ещё один! Как такое вообще могло прийти тебе в голову. Клеймо… - он покачал головой и вернулся к рисунку.   
Гуан Яо вздохнул:  
\- Иногда я думаю об этом и понимаю Хань Гуан Цзюня. Иногда мне хочется носить на себе что-то, что подтвердит: я навсегда твой, мы связаны. Будто это сделает нас ещё ближе.  
Движения кисти стали медленнее, словно ласкали, и Гуан Яо не удержался уже от другого вздоха.  
\- Ты носишь мою ленту, - почти шёпотом заметил Лань Си Чэнь, старательно ведя особенно долгую линию по позвоночнику.  
Гуан Яо посмотрел на белую ленту с вышитыми облаками, бережно свёрнутую на столике рядом с изголовьем кровати. Он надевал её каждый день, это правда. Снимал только ночью. Гуан Яо нравилось знать, что она вот тут, рядом с ним, спрятанная под одеждой: иногда под наручем левой руки, иногда под одеждой на талии, и от взглядов других людей её отделяет всего лишь несколько слоёв ткани.   
\- Это бесценный дар, эрге. Мне кажется, я никогда не смогу предложить тебе равнозначного. Я могу отдать только себя.   
Рука с кистью замерла.  
\- И ты ещё говоришь, что мой дар бесценен.  
Лань Си Чэнь приподнялся с кровати и поменял позу: на сей раз он сел сверху на бёдра Гуан Яо:  
\- Придётся потерпеть, - в голосе звучала улыбка, - эта часть рисунка требует особенного сосредоточения.  
Гуан Яо закрыл глаза и отдался ощущениям. Кисть быстрыми, короткими движениями скользила прямо между лопаток, а потом поднялась почти до загривка. Левая ладонь Си Чэня лежала на боку Гуан Яо, иногда поглаживая. Дотягиваясь до баночки с краской, Лань Си Чэнь приподнимался, а потом снова опускался на Гуан Яо, и тот чувствовал его выпуклость как раз между своих ягодиц, их разделяли лишь два слоя тонкой ткани штанов. В паху стало жарко, и Гуан Яо с едва слышным выдохом потёрся о кровать.   
\- Не двигайся, - голос Лань Си Чэня прозвучал чуть ниже, чем обычно, и Гуан Яо застонал, но заставил себя лежать смирно.   
Наконец Лань Си Чэнь отложил кисть и выпрямился, скользя пальцами по спине и бокам, осматривая рисунок.  
\- Вот и всё.  
Он встал с кровати и отошёл в сторону.  
Яо поднялся медленно, даже не озаботившись взять свой упавший на пол халат. Длинный волосы всё ещё были перекинуты на грудь. Он подошёл к ростовому зеркалу, встал спиной и обернулся посмотреть на отражение. Цзэ У Цзюнь как всегда оправдывал свою репутацию превосходного художника. Рисунок был монохромным, но детально прорисованным и легко вызывал в воображении цветной вариант. На спине Цзинь Гуан Яо распустился роскошный пион «Сияние средь снегов», и каждый его лепесток был прорисован с великой точностью. Длинный стебель шёл по позвоночнику и его, не касаясь плотно, спиралью обвивала лента с вышивкой облаками. А на самом цветке сидела иволга: жёлтая птичка с синим крылом. Крыло специально было затемнено, чтобы подчеркнуть контраст его цвета и остального оперения. Сбоку от стебля стоял иероглиф Цзэ у Цзюня, которым он подписывал свои картины.   
Гуан Яо стоял и смотрел на рисунок, на этот явный, не оставляющий никаких сомнений знак их принадлежности друг другу. Право и доверие. Ибо любой, кто увидит такой рисунок на спине великого заклинателя, не сможет трактовать его как-то иначе. Но его никто никогда не увидит.  
Гуан Яо перевёл взгляд на Лань Си Чэня. Тот сидел на краю кровати и с теплотой смотрел на него.  
\- Эрге… - Гуан Яо на миг прикрыл глаза и счастливо вздохнул, - твоё мастерство всё также заставляет петь моё сердце.   
\- Я смог тебя удивить?  
\- Более чем.  
Яо скрутил волосы в узел и закрепил на голове двумя длинными шпильками так, чтобы они не падали на спину и рисунок. Он медленно, нисколько не стесняясь того, что так и не спавшее возбуждение видно сквозь штаны, обошёл комнату, гася лампы, пока не остались лишь две по обеим сторонам кровати. И только затем приблизился к Си Чэню.  
\- Мне обещали, что рисунок продержится на коже больше дюжины дней. А если смазывать его маслом перед приёмом ванны, то и дольше.  
Лань Си Чэнь положил свои руки на талию Гуан Яо и посмотрел ему в глаза:  
\- И как же А-Яо собирается смазывать маслом свою спину, не прося об этом слуг?  
Руки Гуан Яо зарылись в волосы Лань Си Чэня, скользнули к ленте, развязали и стянули её. Пропуская ленту между пальцами, он с улыбкой рассуждал:  
\- Я могу лишь скромно просить Цзэ У Цзюня об одолжении. Смею надеяться, эрге не оставит своего младшего брата в затруднительном положении и останется в Башне Кои на ближайший месяц.  
\- Не могу тебе отказать, А-Яо, ситуация и впрямь требует моего участия.   
\- Мой старший брат так учтив, - Гуан Яо вежливо склонил голову в благодарном поклоне.   
Лань Си Чэнь рассмеялся и притянул Гуан Яо ближе к себе, чем тот и воспользовался: сел на колени Си Чэня, обняв его за шею, и наконец-то сделал то, о чём мечтал уже несколько дней – поцеловал губы.  
Наслаждение от мгновения первого соединения губ после разлуки оба любили растягивать надолго, позволяя своим телам и энергиям настроиться друг на друга, сплестись в тонкий и неразделимый узор. Всё начиналось с лёгкого касания губ, Си Чэнь крепко удерживал Гуан Яо за талию, а тот прижался теснее, погрузил руки в волосы эрге, обхватил за голову, чтобы поскорее сделать поцелуй глубже, втянул нижнюю губу своими, посасывая, чтобы Си Чэнь потерял терпение быстрее, раздвинул его губы. Да, вот теперь идеально! Си Чэнь уже сам положил одну ладонь на затылок Гуан Яо, надавливая, чтобы сплести их языки в знакомом обоим, но таком сладком танце. Какой там узелок из веточки вишни – эрге словно его собственную душу этими поцелуями завязывал в тугой узел, вытягивая воздух из груди и заставляя пожаром разгораться его чресла. Гуан Яо застонал и медленно оторвался, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, прижался своим лбом ко лбу Си Чэня и потёрся своим пахом о его твёрдость, с дрожью понимая, что Си Чэнь готов пронзить его.  
\- А-Яо, масло нам понадобится уже сейчас, ты не находишь? – прошептал Лань Си Чэнь. Не стянутые лентой и заколкой волосы длинной тёмной волной струились по плечам, делая его моложе и призывнее.   
\- Я озаботился всё приготовить, эрге, - также шёпотом отозвался Яо, поглаживая его волосы. – Даже подобрал особую смесь для курильниц, чтобы настроить нас на нужный лад для долгой ночи.  
Лань Си Чэнь кивнул:  
\- Мне нравится подобранное тобой сочетание. Но ты же не думаешь, что одни только ароматы способны разбудить во мне мужское желание? Для этого нужен лишь ты.  
Гуан Яо глубоко вздохнул, зарылся пальцами в волосы Лань Си Чэня, а потом парой быстры движений растрепал их сильнее. Вот так, с беспорядком в волосах, с опухшими от поцелуев губами, алым румянцем на щеках и пьяными глазами эрге не должен был бы более походить красотой на недостижимого небожителя, но каким-то невероятным образом он всё ещё был нереально прекрасен, даже более, чем со строгой причёской и в своих сияющих белизной одеждах. Гуан Яо скрутило от желания такого сильного, что он лишь кивнул и вновь впился в любимые губы, терзая их с куда большей страстью, чем прежде. Лань Си Чэнь заскользил руками по бокам Гуан Яо вниз, под ткань штанов, и сжал ягодицы, вырвав из горла стон. В ответ Гуан Яо коснулся губами щеки, скулы, провёл вниз, прихватил кожу прямо на месте часто-часто стучащего пульса, посасывая её, спустился ниже, до самого основания шеи, а потом вдруг впился зубами, вызвав глухой рык из горла Лань Си Чэня. Но в то же время его бёдра непроизвольно дёрнулись, притискиваясь сильнее, а глаза затуманились. Гуан Яо знал, что там внизу тело возлюбленного реагирует на этот укус удовольствием, и не торопился отпускать. Рука Си Чэня дёрнулась к волосам Гуан Яо, прихватила и с силой потянула назад. Гуан Яо оторвался от шеи и зашипел. Они посмотрели в глаза друг другу, и Гуан Яо облизнулся.  
\- Хочу свой след на тебе.  
\- Сумасшедший, - с улыбкой прошептал Си Чэнь, скользнул рукой вдоль шеи Яо, будто задумчиво, поглаживая, потом обхватил горло и слегка сжал, очень осторожно, стараясь рассчитать силу. Гуан Яо задышал часто-часто, глаза его сделались совсем пьяными, он слегка запрокинул голову, давая доступ:  
\- Ещё!  
Лань Си Чэнь сдавил сильнее, вырвав хриплый стон, вибрацией отдавшийся в его ладони. Гуан Яо крепче обхватил его бёдра коленями и потёрся сильнее. Лань Си Чэнь сам удивился тому, какой жаждой обладания отозвалось в нём это действие. Захотелось сжать его шею туже, скрутить А-Яо руки и жёстко взять его.  
Он потряс головой и разжал пальцы, пройдясь по шее ласковыми поглаживаниями.   
Гуан Яо лишь понимающе и светло улыбнулся, вновь приникая к губам возлюбленного. Его восхитительный, прекрасный, неземной эрге, от любви к которому горло перехватывало и так. Единственный, от кого Гуан Яо мог бы стерпеть любую жестокость, не ударив в ответ. И единственный, кто никогда не будет к нему жесток.  
Руки Лань Си Чэня вернулись под ткань штанов Гуан Яо, постепенно стягивая их вниз. Он откинулся назад, полностью лёг на спину, уложив Гуан Яо на себя и окончательно стягивая с него штаны, пока тот сосредоточенно развязывал пояс его халата, чтобы снять его. На теле Лань Си Чэня не было шрамов, его кожа была ровной, светлой и шёлковой, Яо обожал водить по ней подушечками пальцев, очерчивая ключицы, проводя по груди, животу. Лань Си Чэнь был строен и тонок в талии, но Гуан Яо прекрасно знал его физическую силу. А отсутствие шрамов говорило лишь о том, что никому в целом свете не под силу было оставить на нём хотя бы один. Он соскользнул ниже, спуская ткань штанов вниз, отбросил их в сторону, вернулся к уже полностью обнажённому возлюбленному и провёл ладонями вверх по ногам, бёдрам, животу. В голове Гуан Яо благодаря уникальной памяти было множество образов его эрге на любовном ложе, разгоняющих кровь и заставляющих его ласкать себя одинокими ночами в попытке вновь ощутить хотя бы тень того наслаждения, в котором они купались вместе. И сегодня он добавит к своим воспоминаниям ещё одно, подарив эрге всё возможное удовольствие.   
Лань Си Чэнь был сильно возбуждён, его член был прижат к животу, и на вершине «нефритового стебля» блестела капелька «росы». Гуан Яо положил на него ладонь, несколько раз медленно провёл вдоль него вверх и вниз, дурея от едва слышных вздохов и стонов, которые ему удалось извлечь из горла Си Чэня. Всегда такой спокойный, будто гладь горного озера, с неизменной вежливой улыбкой, с ним в спальне Лань Си Чэнь открыто показывал свои чувства, не стремясь следовать правилам сдержанности в любой ситуации.   
Гуан Яо наклонился и слизнул капельку «росы», а затем обхватил ствол поалевшими и припухшими от поцелуев губами, плотно сжав. И ещё один стон был ему наградой. Плотно сомкнув губы вокруг ствола, Гуан Яо ласкал его, то полностью насаживаясь ртом, то подаваясь вверх и почти выпуская из захвата губ, медленно облизывал языком вдоль и снова забирал его губами. Он жалел только, что не может видеть глаз эрге в эти моменты, но он мог слышать стоны и нежный шёпот, ощущать, как непроизвольно Си Чэнь двигает бёдрами, подаваясь навстречу его ласкам, а сжатые на простыни руки грозили порвать ткань. И это наполняло сердце Гуан Яо восторгом, а его собственный пах – удушливым жаром, скручивающим до боли.  
Ужа задыхаясь от ласк, он оторвался от Си Чэня и, ловя ртом воздух, прошептал:  
\- Эрге… не могу больше. Хочу тебя.  
Тот поймал его взгляд своими потемневшими, затянутыми туманом удовольствия глазами, приподнял лицо за подбородок, стирая пальцами следы влаги после только что свершившегося, потянул на себя, вновь переплетая их губы в глубоком поцелуе, от которого Гуан Яо громко застонал в его губы: он терял рассудок, когда эрге целовал его после таких ласк, слизывая, сцеловывая свой вкус с его рта. Отстранившись, Си Чэнь прошептал в губы:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты был внутри меня.  
Это не был первый раз, когда Лань Си Чэнь просил о таком. Каждой их совместной ночью, начинавшейся с предварительных ласк, они не знали наверняка, куда сегодня заведёт их удовольствие. Но чаще всего Гуан Яо сам хотел, чтобы эрге взял его. Удивительно, но Си Чэнь всегда чувствовал, когда Гуан Яо нужно было брать, и отзывался на это желание. Сегодняшней ночью Гуан Яо уже смутно ловил эту свою жажду, и его эрге понял.  
Гуан Яо на миг прикрыл глаза, затем впился в губы Си Чэня таким жарким, страстным поцелуем, что у того на миг удивлённо распахнулись глаза, а затем веки опустились, сигнализируя о капитуляции. И это превратило кровь Гуан Яо в огонь. Теперь уже он целовал губы эрге жадно, властно и глубоко, а тот лишь впускал его, отвечая на поцелуи. Гуан Яо оторвался от губ и перешёл на шею, замер на том месте, где уже был виден след от укуса, а затем прихватил и втянул кожу губами, перекрывая укус новым следом любви и вырывая ещё несколько драгоценных слуху ответных стонов. Руки Гуан Яо прошлись по бокам и бёдрам Си Чэня, подхватили под колени и развели ноги в стороны, и этот вид Цзэ У Цзюня, обнажённого и раскрытого перед ним всегда доводил Гуан Яо до исступления, к нему невозможно было привыкнуть, он бы никогда не смог им насытиться. Гуан Яо огладил пальцами внутреннюю сторону бёдер, взял флакон с маслом со стола, в спешке задев лежащую рядом ленту, которая упала на кровать, в изголовье, рядом с подушкой. Гуан Яо вылил на руку масло и, глядя на Лань Си Чэня, надавил, проталкивая вглубь сразу два пальца. Си Чэнь в ответ выгнулся, глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь, его щёки заалели лёгким румянцем. Лицо самого Гуан Яо уже горело от любви, желания, страсти и осознания того, насколько неподобающие действия он сейчас творит с телом прославленного Цзэ У Цзюня, но никто не увидит его таким. Он сильнее задвигал пальцами внутри, стараясь растянуть и одновременно лаская нужные точки, отчего уже совсем скоро Лань Си Чэнь задвигал бёдрами в ответ, откровенно насаживаясь на пальцы и одновременно особенным образом выравнивая дыхание, чтобы не излиться раньше времени. Сам Гуан Яо в схожей ситуации уже бился бы в судорогах, умоляя взять его, но знаменитая выдержка клана Лань и тут давала о себе знать. Си Чэнь позволял ему делать всё, что А-Яо пожелает, ласкать его так, как А-Яо угодно, и это сводило с ума. Надавливая на особую точку внутри и кусая собственные губы, чтобы отрезвить себя болью, Гуан Яо прошептал:  
\- Ты попросишь меня?  
Лань Си Чэнь улыбнулся ему:  
\- Ты можешь делать, что пожелаешь.   
\- Ты уже на пределе, - шептал Гуан Яо, сжимая второй рукой основание его члена. – Попросишь?  
\- Ты возьмёшь меня, когда сам захочешь, - срываясь, простонал Си Чэнь, стискивая руками простыни.   
\- А если я пожелаю лишь истязать тебя лаской? Если захочу пытать тебя удовольствием и не дам желаемого?   
Си Чэнь приложил руку ко рту и укусил себя за палец:  
\- Сегодня ты властвуешь, а я лишь принимаю.  
\- А если я захочу связать тебя лентой? – Гуан Яо кивнул на «свою» ленту, упавшую в изголовье. – Ты разрешишь?  
Лань Си Чэнь посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, полным какого-то особого, тёмного огня, которого там не было никогда в любое другое время, и протянул руки, словно показывая степень своего доверия.  
Гуан Яо бессильно засмеялся и подарил ему глубокий страстный поцелуй:  
\- Ты… невероятный! Непостижимый! Как же можно так… Люблю тебя. Люблю тебя, эрге.  
Он быстро схватил флакон и вылил на руку ещё немного масла уже чтобы смазать себя. От накопленного желания было больно даже касаться возбуждённой плоти. Более он не хотел ждать и, подхватив эрге под колени, насадил его на себя. Масло и предварительные ласки помогли проникновению, но внутри Си Чэня всё равно было очень узко, от болезненного удовольствия потемнело в глазах, Гуан Яо часто заморгал и задышал, стараясь не потерять контроль. Ведь он хотел доставить эрге всё возможное наслаждение. Он двигался медленно, не вонзаясь до конца, отчего Лань Си Чэнь, кажется, только больше поддавался нетерпению и уже сам двинулся вперёд, требуя более глубоких проникновений. Его руки снова смяли многострадальную простыню, длинные волосы разметались по кровати, он прикусил нижнюю губу, но глаза его были открыты и смотрели только на Гуан Яо. А Гуан Яо смотрел на него, уже не в силах сдержать себя, и движения его бёдер стали резче, проникновения глубже. Он отпустил Си Чэня, и тот сам обхватил длинными ногами его талию, придвигаясь ближе, раскрываясь сильнее, чтобы их тела были прижаты друг к другу так плотно, как возможно. Своим животом Гуан Яо чувствовал твёрдую плоть возлюбленного, зажатую между их телами, их трение должно было сейчас сводить Си Чэня с ума, но он не прикасался к себе и не просил об этом. Гуан Яо прижался своей грудью к его, сжал правую руку на его плече, а левую положил на затылок и, захватив пальцами волосы, слегка запрокинул голову Си Чэня, открывая шею, которую тут же принялся покрывать быстрыми поцелуями, поднимаясь к губам.   
\- Лань Хуань… Лань Хуань… - Гуан Яо шептал его имя просто, потому что мог, имел право и хотел шептать только его, и пусть эрге поймёт и почувствует всё, чем сейчас переполнено его сердце. Их губы сплелись в глубоком поцелуе, отчаянном и долгом, который они вынуждены были прервать лишь когда не осталось воздуха. – Лань Хуань…  
\- Да… Да, А-Яо…  
\- Хочешь попросить меня коснуться тебя? Двигаться быстрее?  
\- Ты знаешь ответ…  
Гуан Яо бессильно рыкнул, терзая его губы, и, словно в отместку, задвигал бёдрами ещё резче, почти полностью вышел из тела возлюбленного, а затем вонзился до самого конца, замер так на миг и повторил снова. И ещё. Раздался треск ткани: Лань Си Чэнь так сильно сжимал руками простыни, что они не выдержали.  
\- Эрге... – Гуан Яо не мог сдержать смеха, - а ведь это был чистый шёлк.  
\- Я возмещу тебе ущерб… - в этот момент Гуан Яо насадил его на себя так глубоко, что последний звук захлебнулся в протяжном стоне. Гуан Яо больше не мог терпеть и оттягивать момент высочайшего удовольствия, его бёдра двигались всё резче, жёстче и глубже, распаляемые стонами Си Чэня, его широко распахнутыми, пьяными глазами и искусанными губами. Си Чэнь обхватил его обеими руками за шею, крепко свёл ноги на бёдрах и сам подавался навстречу. Всем собой Гуан Яо почувствовал, как тело возлюбленного прошила дрожь, он рвано вздохнул, а в следующий миг Гуан Яо животом ощутил густую тёплую влагу между ними. Си Чэнь потянулся к нему за поцелуем, и Гуан Яо излился в него с хриплым протяжным стоном.   
Спустя некоторое время Лань Си Чэнь поднялся с кровати, накинул халат и подошёл к наполненному чистой водой тазику для умываний. Смочив полотенце, он вытер себя, вернулся с тазиком к кровати и также омыл тело Гуан Яо. Они старались соблюдать некоторую осторожность и не оставлять явных следов на постели. Сегодня хватало уже порванной простыни. Си Чэнь посмотрел на разорванную ткань, Гуан Яо проследил за его взглядом и рассмеялся:  
\- Не волнуйся, эрге. Глава клана Цзинь не обязан объяснять своим слугам, почему порвал простыню. Её просто заменят.  
Лань Си Чэнь покачал головой:  
\- Дело не в этом. Это была всего лишь простыня. Но я мог навредить тебе, - он протянул руку и погладил шею А-Яо. Тот поймал его руку, накрыл сверху своей и прижал к шее:  
\- Не мог, я же знаю тебя… Ох, эрге, мне столько раз намерено причиняли боль. Ты никогда не сделаешь подобного. Но мне так приятно знать, что я заставляю тебя терять твой так тщательно тренируемый и прославленный контроль.  
\- А-Яо!  
Гуан Яо счастливо рассмеялся, запрокинув голову:  
\- Шучу-шучу!  
Он вытянулся на кровати на животе, открывая спину с рисунком. Который, пожалуй, можно было счесть знаком собственности.   
\- Давай спать, эрге, ты меня вымотал.  
Лань Си Чэнь встал и загасил две оставшиеся лампы, прошептав:  
\- Это я-то тебя вымотал.  
Он лёг рядом, и Гуан Яо в тот же миг придвинулся, укладывая голову на его плечо. Уже погружаясь в сон, он пробормотал:  
\- Завтра обещай мне поиграть вместе. Я столько времени не подходил к гуциню. Он звучит не так без Ле Бин.  
\- Обещаю, - отозвался Си Чэнь, поглаживая рукой лоб А-Яо.  
\- Я тут подумал, - Гуан Яо лениво водил пальцем по ключице Си Чэня, - что, возможно, захочу носить твой рисунок дольше, тогда тебе придётся его обновить. Или нарисовать что-то ещё. Быть «холстом» для твоих картин, - он глубоко и довольно вздохнул, - непередаваемое наслаждение.  
Ровно в пять утра Лань Си Чэнь поднялся, оделся и ушёл в свои покои, позволив себе напоследок полюбоваться спящим А-Яо. Лянь Фан Цзюнь просыпался позже. Лань Си Чэнь знал, что сразу по пробуждении, умывшись, А-Яо наденет отданную ему ленту, которую он носил каждый день, как подобает избраннику, и от этого у Лань Си Чэня невольно сдавливало горло слишком сильными чувствами. Они увидятся за утренним приёмом пищи, но то будет время уже для всех. А вот эти моменты только для них, – сразу после жаркой ночи вместе и следующее за тем утро – Си Чэнь особенно любил за ощущение домашнего уюта и тихого счастья. Си Чэнь гнал от себя мысли о том, что ему не хватает этого в Гу Су.   
\- Как мне повезло встретить тебя, - в который уже раз прошептал Лань Си Чэнь, прежде чем выйти. – И как мне повезло, что ты рядом.


End file.
